WarGreymon
WarGreymon WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a two-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/wargreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: WarGreymon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is an ultimate level Fire Deck Digimon. It may be obtained by giving the password WARGREYMON to Wizardmon in Sky City. He belongs Red speciality and his stats is 1650 HP, 900 deadly attack, 670 normal attack, and 380 triple-ice attack. 50 DP and 20 +P. His support card, add number of cards in hand x100 to own Attack power. He also appears in the opening video sequence. WarGreymon is the last opponent in the second-to-last Beginner City's Battle Arena and third-to-last Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 99, or from Agumon at level 40. He can DNA digivolve with MetalGarurumon at lvl 40, to Omnimon. He is also available as a White Mega Card with 52/52. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Agumon, or by using the password "QRIOUS". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 WarGreymon is Agumon/Greymon's final Digivolution. Digimon Battle Spirit WarGreymon is Agumon's digivolution. Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Level 47 and Friendship 90%. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 52 and Friendship 90%, if the player has already befriended Agumon. He can DNA Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon.In Dawn,he is also a salesman at the Shine N Route. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon and can digivolve into Omnimon if the plates of Omnimon and MetalGarurumon are also revived. It can be found in the Task Canyon. Attacks *'Terra Force'This attack is named "Nova Force" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40. (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Great Tornado'In English, this attack is also named "Mega Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Nova Force" in "Playing Games" 43, and "Terra Force" in "The Ultimate Clash" 45 and "The Crest of Friendship" 51. In Japanese, this attack is also named "Brave Tornado" in the Digimon Adventure anime.: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Dramon Cutter" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Dramon Killer): Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets. *'Dragon Killer' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'War Driver': Builds up energy in its claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps itself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. Variations / Subspecies *ChaosBlackWarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *WarGreymon X *VictoryGreymon / Gaiomon WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. A truly brave warrior who has obtained invincible equipment. His invincible armor allows a superb chance of victory. Digital Monster X-Evolution WarGreymon X is the supposed leader of the X-Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appears when he tries to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy, but when Omnimon appears, he has to fight against him and is later forced to flee. It is during his escape that he asks Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he is unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escapes Omnimon and tells his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who can not believe that the Royal Knights are their enemy. Later WarGreymon X has another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly dies. He later fights against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deletes the Digital World he is among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World is recreated. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon and Kouta are being pursued by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kouta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kouta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kouta but is prevented by "Ultimate WarGreymon", a WarGreymon X saying, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 If you pick Agumon in the beginning you must fight all 279 enemies in the Undead Yard. If you pick Guilmon in the beginning you must complete the item road after you beat the game. If you chose Veemon in the beginning, clear the Undead Yard on Hard Mode, killing all 302 enemies and have 10 minutes or more remaining. If you chose Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Ghost Extermination" sidequest in the "Shrine of Seals" and clear the dungeon with more than ten minutes remaining. This must be done on Hard Mode. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force ZERO): Hurls a giant fireball of super-heated energy formed from concentrated geothermic energies. *'Neptuno Force' (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Dramon Killer' *'Grey Fire Zero' (Grey Fire ZERO): Launches a burst of fire forward. *'Great Tornado' Variations / Subspecies *BlackWarGreymon X *WarGreymon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles